User talk:DarkusMaster84
Archives: Archive 1 There you go Enjoy! I've moved them to the link I put above! Enjoy! --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) M&F Wanna chat? Mannaphy is here! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Now Manaphy and Likegames is here! With you, it'll be a party! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 20:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Real Important Blog, please read. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? I cant belive it. EdBoy3 JUST leaves, and some idiot destroys Storm Saggitario (page) I'm having mixed feelings. Sorry, I may not chat for a couple of days.... A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 03:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Storm Saggitario is fixed now. I checked. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 03:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, this does suck. I too, shedded a tear. Cant belive he left... Dont worry, for EdBoy3's sake, I'll become an Admin, Rollback, Crat, you name it. I wont take his place, But I'll help people remember the #2 guy on this wiki.... A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 03:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Dark i just gone to the adminship blog and i have gave a message please you see that blog.Fist for Justice black strike for freedom 10:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Unlock Dark i just want to edit in aguma pages but i saw many pages were unblock, please unlock the lock pages for one day only.Fist for Justice black strike for freedom 11:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ed I know. He's a great guy. I didn't think he had his Sysop privlages anymore as I checked the User Rights thing and it said he didn't? Either way, I'll re-add him but put him in a retired section. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) is where I checked. It did say seven people with Ed absent from the list but now it says eight? Anyway, I'm doing the template now. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, I did the template. It's not gunna be the same without him :( He was always there and usually quite cheerful, The only thing which confused me was that he requested that me and Zach become Admins and Crats. He can't do that without a majority vote, can he? Anyway, I'm in chat if you wanna come :P [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, That means a lot :) [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Kai-V I'm sorry, but I can't have you and others here steal information from the beywiki. Plagerism is wrong, and Kai-V doesn't like you taking her information. I'm going to have to ask you to change the pages about the Beys themselves, and make sure they're not plagiarized. Until you do that, you won't have admin privileges. Kai-V asked me if she should report this wikia to wikia, and I told her no because I know we can work this out. DranzerX13 21:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Then what's this? 15:44, June 24, 2011 DarkusMaster84 (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Kai-V from Administrators to (none) ‎ (... No -_-) Obviously a change you or someone else made you didn't like, so you removed Kai-V from bering an admin. DranzerX13 21:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to accuse you, sorry. V_V DranzerX13 21:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Beat Lynx Hey Darkus, Can you please post this in Beat Lynx's gallery? I cant :P A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 23:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) It;s ok if ya cant. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 00:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 01:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, DM but I have to keep my word, I'm still going to retire Beyblade Wiki, I may or may not come back just do a great job thanks. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Help Sorry Darkus, I dont know wats going on. I added 1 page to a catagory, (Trying to get that badge!) and it never even said I added it on my page. It's called Special Edition Beyblades : Catagory Page. Please Help. or at least tell me how to fix this. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 16:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I WANTZ THAT BADGE! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 17:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Go to Metal Fusion Beyblades. On the bottom is a green counter Leone. That Special Edition Page was made by me. BTW, thanks for making me Rollback. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 17:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Woh, sorry, forgot to sign! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 17:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Where are ya? LG and I are waiting! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 18:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) O.O sorry, didnt know...... A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 18:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) HELP DUDE HELP i'M HAZESHOT TINTIN IS BACK HELP! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 18:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) This is my last edit here and this is what I have to say, I am very dissapointed in you. When you edited the About Us page of Beyblade Wiki, you said, that you were the first new user there to start editing, you lied because you first edit was on December 23, 2010 but HazeShot's first edit was on July 8th 2010. You should remove that and say it was HazeShot if you don't, I won't reconsider staying here permanetly. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh, I am so dumb, sorry for accusing you, you were right, sorry. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok but the part about me being sad that the Wiki was in bad shape, and helped and became an admin was MY expierance, you should delete that and put in your expierance when you first came to the Wiki. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) New blog. Please Read. Hey, Darkus, wanna chat? A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 16:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was playing ROBLOX. I'm still here if you want to chat. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 18:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete poison fury showdown? I'm Likegames, or LG. 11:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC)